Plan To Prank Ichigo
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Rukia is learning about about the holidays of the world of the living and when she hears about April Fools she has to prank Ichigo.


**Rukia's Prank**

Kisuke and Rukia were kneeling down at the table sipping tea, and Kisuke was telling the Kuchiki about the national holidays of the world of the living. The one Rukia found the strangest was the holiday called Christmas. How a man in a red suit goes around the whole world giving young children presents in one night was beyond her and she thought kids were taught not to let strangers into the house and here parent are telling them during the night "Santa" will come if you sleep and if you hear anything don't get up, seriously it could be a real thief for all they know.

"I know a holiday you will love Ms Kuchiki " Kisuke said with a happy tone.

"What is type of holiday is it?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"It's called Easter"

"E-aster?" the black haired girl said confusedly.

"Yes, it's a holiday were people give each other chocolate and they have Easter hunts and stuff" he explained "and the animal that represents Easter is the rabbit".

"Chappy!" Rukia exclaimed as her eyes opened wide with a surprised look on her face. _"I can't wait for Easter if it has chappy and you get chocolate" _She thought happily to herself.

Since Rukia has been in the world of the living, she has become quite fond of chocolate and the different cultures and it still surprised her how many things there are for people to do. "Is there any holiday coming up?" she asked.

"In a matter of fact there is" Kisuke said like he knew that once she knows what it is about things will get interesting.

"Does it involve chappy?" Rukia asked hopefully.

"No" Kisuke said with a slight laugh. "This holiday is called, April Fool's Day" and with a evil look beginning to appear in his eyes.

"Aprils… Fools… Day…" Rukia said slowly. "What do you do on this holiday?"

"People pull pranks on each other". He explained.

"What day is it on?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"A week from now" he raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?" knowing it had something to do with Ichigo.

"Let's just say that Ichigo won't see what coming" she said with a big grin forming on her face, while rubbing her two hands together.

xoxoxoxo

Later that night as Rukia layed awake in Ichigo's closet. She was thinking how she could prank Ichigo.

The next morning the idea hit her like she had been slapped across her face, she knew there was only one way that would really annoy him. After school Rukia went to Kisuke to order the stuff for her prank on her not expecting friend.

"Good evening Rukia" Kisuke greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Urahara I need a favor from you" she said, with a mad grin across her face. She handed him a list that she made up that morning.

He looked at her, with a puzzled look placing his hand to his head. "You want everything on this list?" He said confusedly.

"Yes" she said simple.

"Has this anything to do with the prank you are going to do on Ichigo?" He questioned.

"Maybe and if you say anything to Ichigo I-"

"I won't, I won't" he said putting his hands up. He interrupted her.

"Good" she said with a satisfied look on her.

"See you later Urahara"

"Bye Ms Kuchiki "

Three days later the stuff Rukia had ordered from Hat and Clogs had arrived. Rukia was getting excited about April Fool's Day and couldn't wait to see the look on Ichigo's face.

It was the night before April Fools and Ichigo was fast asleep, snoring softly after defeating a tough hallow. While the strawberry slept Rukia began to her plan in motion. She could not wait to se the look on his face in the morning.

The next morning, when Ichigo woke up he was surrounded by loads of chappy the rabbits, plush toys. "What the hell, what the hell is this" Ichigo yelled.

Kicking some of the toy rabbits out of the way he went over to get his clothes for the day. When he opened the door his clothes were gone and replaced with clothes with chappy on them.

Ichigo red with anger and, marched over to the closet were Rukia slept. He ripped open the door quickly and there, a big chappy like rabbit jumps out at him. Ichigo jumped backwards and stumbled over one of the rabbits and lands harshly on his back.

Rukia pulls off the rabbit head that she was wearing. "APRIL FOOLS!!" She screamed and she burst into laughter.

**THE END**


End file.
